Stent implants are commonly used in treating arterial stenoses and other unwanted constrictions of body passages. Stents typically comprise a metal coil or mesh. An arterial stent, for example, is threaded through the vascular system to the point of stenosis in an artery. When the stent is in place, it is expanded to force the artery open to the desired diameter.
On the other hand, there are some procedures in which stent implants are required to constrict the diameter of a blood vessel. For example, Ruiz describes an endoluminal stent having adjustable constriction in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,534, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. The stent comprises a deformable mesh having a conical portion and a constricted region, which forms a flow-limiting constriction. The stent is delivered and deployed inside a blood vessel. The constricted region of the mesh is then selectively enlarged to adjust the flow impedance in the vessel. Ruiz describes particularly the use of his, stent to reduce blood flow in the pulmonary artery, as a palliative treatment for infants having complex congenital cardiac malformations.
Other types of constricting stents and applications of such stents are described by Shalev et al. in PCT Patent Publication WO 01/72239, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. In particular, this publication describes the use of a flow-reducing implant in the coronary sinus, in order to promote angiogenesis in the heart tissues. The implant is inserted by catheter through a central vein, such as the jugular vein and brought into the coronary sinus. Alternatively, the implant may be installed in one or more of the coronary veins. Once the implant is in place, it is allowed to elastically expand or is plastically expanded using a balloon.